


Silver Is A Vampire's Best Mate

by pyrosgf



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Blood, M/M, Mating, Mating Bond, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1916913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrosgf/pseuds/pyrosgf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dunno... just wanted an excuse to write Tommy as a vamp feeding off Adam's femoral artery in his thigh.  This happened.  Totally a one off, there is no more.</p><p>Thanks Sagey for the beta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Is A Vampire's Best Mate

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

Tommy learned centuries ago that anywhere that served alcohol was a great place to get a meal. It was one of the few things that had been a constant since he was reborn into the vampire life. His sire had instilled it in him from very early on that drunk humans were an easy meal, or snack, depending on his mood. Still, it held true. It was why Tommy was prowling Blue Moon tonight. 

Blue Moon was ran by a group of howlers, Tommy's preferred term for werewolves. They were an alright bunch for a bunch of dogs passing themselves off as human. He loved Blue Moon though. He could spend his entire night on the roof watching the moon rise high into the sky, but not tonight. Tonight he was fucking starving. The bar on the roof was busy and Tommy took his time observing the mix of supernaturals that mingled among the humans. You name it and Blue Moon catered to them. They even kept blood on tap for the vamps, but Tommy wasn't in the mood for that. He wanted to feel a warm body, sink his teeth into tender flesh, and feel the person move beneath him. Okay so maybe he wasn't just after dinner, he also needed to scratch another itch. It had been too long. 

Tommy watched the crowd for several moments, searching for a potential meal and bedmate. Most of the men that caught his eye weren't human and the human females, while pretty, weren't his type. Tonight he wanted a large, strong body beneath him and a woman just wouldn't do. Finally he caught sight of a tall, silver-haired guy. Tommy would have laughed if he wasn't so enamored with the scent of the dude. Pretty boy was laughing with a group of people, wearing stereotypical vampire clothing complete with fake fangs. Just like most of the humans at Blue Moon, this man was completely oblivious to the fact that not everyone in the bar was human. Tommy was going to have an amazing time bursting his bubble. 

Tommy watched until his target drifted away from the gaggle of women surrounding him. Observed the sway of his hips when he glided confidently over to the bar. Tommy licked his lips. This one was going to be delicious. 

Tommy sauntered over to the bar, nose flaring intentionally inhaling the scent of his prey. He only breathed when he was hungry. It had been a habit for several years after his death but the habit faded, as did his humanity. Or so he thought. The emptiness inside him left him feeling more like a monster than anything close to what used to be a human. He shook away those thoughts and pasted on his most charming smile. 

"What are you drinking?" Tommy asked, even though he could smell the tart scent of cranberries. 

"Blood," the guy replied, flashing Tommy a hint of fang with his smile. 

"Let me buy the next one. I'm Tommy." Blue eyes narrowed on Tommy for a moment and it felt like the guy knew something about Tommy wasn't quite right. 

"Thanks, I'm Adam." Tommy noted the way Adam stepped back, putting some space between them. 

Tommy signaled the bartender to bring him another and slapped a fifty on the bar before winking at Adam. 

"Hope you enjoy it, Adam." With that he turned and walked away, letting Adam's scent dissipate from his nose. He headed to the door leading downstairs to the bar and hoped that Adam was curious enough to follow. 

It wasn't even a minute before Tommy heard the creak of the door to the roof open and then footsteps hurrying down the stairs. Tommy waited next to the staircase and smirked at Adam when he made it to the bottom. 

"I was hoping I'd peaked your curiosity enough to come find me, though I expected to be waiting a little longer. I thought I might've spooked you." Tommy watched Adam's face carefully. 

"No... I just... you feel... I can't explain it. What are you?" 

"Wanna go back to your place and find out?" 

Adam just nodded in agreement. Tommy knew Adam was nervous, he kept fidgeting with his hands in his pockets as they made their way out of the bar and onto the street. 

"Hey," Tommy said, stopping long enough to face Adam so he could look him in the eyes. "I'm not going to hurt you. I can promise you that much. I can also promise you will never forget me." 

"I'm not afraid of you, not exactly. You're just not like the guys I generally go after." Adam turned and started walking again away from the noise of the bar. 

"You like those little submissive twinks that let you do anything you want, don't you?" Tommy guessed. 

"Something like that," Adam muttered, eyeing Tommy again when they drew nearer to an apartment building. In Tommy's estimation, the building's better days were probably fifty years ago or more. 

"Home sweet home?" Tommy asked when Adam stopped in front of the building. 

"It's not much, but it's mine." Adam didn't seem to be self-conscious about the state of the building and when they made it to the third floor and Adam keyed open his door Tommy was surprised to find the apartment to be pretty stylish. At least he thought so based on what he could see from just outside the doorway. "Come on in," Adam offered when Tommy hesitated. 

"I have to know you mean that, so first I have to show you something." Tommy never moved to step over the threshold, wanting to disclose his true identity before stepping into Adam's space. 

Before Adam could reply, Tommy allowed his hunger to wash over him. Tommy's fangs lowered into place and his face morphed into the more feline appearance of his vampire form. Tommy stood very still, listening intently. Adam's heartbeat was loud in Tommy's ears, the rhythm quick with fear. Or so Tommy thought until he caught Adam's eyes. Not fear, arousal. Adam's pupils were blown wide and he was chewing his bottom lip. 

"Fuck, I knew it. I knew vampires were real!" 

Tommy pulled his hunger in, allowing his body to return to his human state. He stood just outside the threshold of Adam's apartment and waited for a proper invitation now that Adam knew the truth. Instead of saying anything, Adam popped out his own fangs into one hand and grabbed Tommy's wrist with the other. Before Adam could tug him into the invisible barrier that kept vampires from entering a human's dwellings, Tommy yanked his wrist free. 

"Wait, now that you know what I am, you have to invite me in," Tommy explained quickly, wanting to ease the worried look that had crossed Adam's face when Tommy had jerked his wrist free. 

"Oh yeah, right, sorry. Tommy, come in, please come in." Tommy noted the blush on Adam's cheeks as Adam waved him inside. 

Indeed the apartment was very well put together. It looked a lot nicer than the building's exterior had made him suspect. Adam quickly lead them to his bedroom. It was small, but the bed looked comfortable, draped in sheets that matched Adam's silver hair. Tommy was already imagining how hot Adam would look, naked against those sheets. It was almost as if Adam could hear his thoughts, because Adam stripped his clothing quickly and flopped back onto the bed. The look on his face must've shown his confusion. 

"I can't read your mind, but I can feel your emotions. I know you want me, the same way I knew you wanted me at the bar. It's why I followed you." 

"You're an empath," said Tommy. 

"I guess, I've been this way since I was a kid. I don't know anything different. It's also another reason I knew something about you was off. You feel old as crazy as it sounds." 

"I am old." Tommy's laughter rang out and Adam giggled. 

"I suppose you'd have to be." 

"I'll be five hundred in a decade." Tommy stepped closer. He shed his shirt before crawling into bed with Adam. "Seems like just yesterday I had my first taste of blood." 

"Tell me about it?" Adam was excited and his eyes lit up when he pulled Tommy closer. 

Tommy was again aware of how odd a human that Adam was. Most humans didn't mind being a meal for him as long as he didn't harm them, but they normally didn't particularly want all the details. As much as Tommy wanted to tell Adam about it, their proximity to each other was awakening his hunger again. His fangs lowered and his face morphed into his vampire state. 

"Oh, sorry," Adam hummed and snuggled closer to Tommy. "Why don't you have a drink now and you can tell me about your first one later?" 

"Deal," Tommy whispered and leaned in to nibble at Adam's collarbone. He'd always been taught not to play with his food as a child, but he'd learned through the years that when your food was human, playing was half the fun. He trailed kisses and nips down Adam's chest, occasionally biting hard enough that the sweet scent of Adam's blood tickled his nose. He breathed deeply, the air in his lungs felt almost out of place now. 

"Come on," Adam groaned. 

"Patience, I like to savor my meals." Tommy really wanted to savor this one, for sure. His patience was running thin, the need to feed becoming overwhelming, but still he took his time until Adam was fidgeting and whimpering beneath him. He could feel Adam's erection against his chest and still he slid further down. He didn't find a meal very often that he actually wanted more from than a bite to eat. With Adam, though, he wanted everything. He would take the time to enjoy this in a way he only did with the humans he wanted. And fuck, he wanted Adam! 

"Tommy, please." Adam's fingers were in his hair, petting him, urging him to do something. 

"This is going to hurt at first," Tommy warned. 

"Do it, just fucking do it already," Adam yelled and tugged at Tommy's hair enough to make his eyes water. 

Tommy slid down and pressed his lips to Adam's thigh. There was something so intense about taking blood from this particular spot. He never could put his finger on why, but he opened wide and bit down quickly, fangs piercing tender flesh. Adam cried out, his body going tense until the blood hit Tommy's lips and then Tommy could feel Adam's mind, soothe the pain away, and replace it with pleasure unlike Adam had ever experienced. Tommy wasn't being cocky, he just knew he was that good. 

By the time Tommy's hunger waned and his fangs retracted, Adam was moaning and seizing with an orgasm that was all in his mind. Tommy licked the wound closed and watched the way Adam rode out the sensations, silver strands plastered to his forehead, bottom lip tucked into his mouth. He was everything Tommy had been craving and now that one hunger was sated he was happily going to address the other. 

"Hope that wiped away all memories of the pain in the beginning," Tommy whispered and nuzzled Adam's thigh. 

"Pain? What pain," said Adam, eyes attempting to focus on Tommy. "I would happily support your oral fixation if it always resulted in that!" 

Tommy smiled and straddled Adam. For several moments they kissed. Tommy loved the feel of Adam beneath him. He had a feeling Adam wasn't one to give up control often, but Tommy hoped that tonight, Adam might take a walk on the wild side. 

"Since you seem so content to melt into the sheets, does that mean I can fuck you?" Tommy asked, pulling away long enough to see Adam's reaction. 

That definitely got Adam's attention, the dazed look in his eyes clearing. Tommy could see many emotions at once in Adam's face. Hesitance, lust, fear, trust, a strange mixture and it happened so quickly. Then Adam smiled. 

"Well, you proved to me you aren't a threat to me. You could've killed me already if you'd wanted. And if your bite is that pleasurable, I guess I'm curious enough to see what your dick can do to me. Presuming we make a little deal that I get a piece of your tiny little ass later?" Adam's smile was nothing but wicked. 

"Tiny?" Tommy gasped in mock hurt. 

"Tiny and gorgeous," Adam amended and with that Adam turned to his side and reached into his end table, procuring lube and condoms. 

"Uhh, vampire... I can't catch or transmit anything that you humans have to worry about," Tommy explained. 

Adam's eyes went wide with what Tommy could only guess was excitement. "So we can... you mean... I've... it's been a long time since I've been in a relationship long enough to get to that point." 

"Perks of being with a vampire? Ya know, if you wanna make this more than a casual fling." Tommy couldn't believe those words had come out of his mouth, yet he found that he meant them. He was tired of being alone and he had a feeling that Adam just might be exactly what he'd been searching for. 

"Let's just see how tonight goes," Adam replied. 

Tommy could deal with that. If he couldn't have Adam forever, he would settle for tonight. He grabbed the lube from where Adam had dropped it on the bed. He slicked his fingers quickly and prepared to show Adam just how much he'd learned about satisfying his partner through the years. Adam spread his thighs giving him room to settle between them and he used one hand to pet Adam's thigh and the other pressed gently into Adam. Slow and easy, he worked to relax Adam. When Adam was loose, he added another finger. The rhythm at which he prepared Adam was steady, stroking Adam's thigh in the same easy motion. Soon two fingers slid easily and he added a third. All the while Adam was moaning nonsense and rocking his hips into Tommy's fingers. He'd expected Adam to be a talker, but apparently Adam was having trouble putting words together. Wasn't the first time he'd rendered someone speechless like this, but seeing Adam this way was delicious. 

When Tommy pulled his fingers free, Adam's eyes fluttered open. Adam watched him intently while he used the slick on his hand to lube himself up, then he settled into position. He pushed in carefully, enjoying the way Adam opened up to accept him. When Tommy was fully seated he felt heat bloom in his chest and he gasped with it. Adam's blood and the fact they were connected so completely, it couldn't be. Tommy knew, however, that it couldn't be anything else. Adam was his mate. He'd heard tales of vampires having mates for years, but had always believed it was a myth. From this point it was in Adam's hands. Adam could accept the bond or reject it, but he would have only this night to make his decision. Tommy realized then that he hadn't moved and that Adam was looking up at him in confusion. 

"It's just..." Tommy trailed off, unsure how the hell he was supposed to explain to Adam while they were in the midst of sex that Adam was his mate. 

"What? You look even more pale now and that shouldn't be possible." 

"Adam, you're my mate. Your blood, I feel it... when we... with us being this close. Your blood is coursing through my heart, heating my body in a way it hasn't been since the night I died. You have to decide if you want to bond with me. I know you don't know me at all, but I only have one chance at finding my mate. Just, please, don't take it lightly." 

"I uhh, okay. I'll think about it." 

"You have to decide tonight, while my heart... while it's still beating." 

Tommy knew this wasn't fair, to make Adam decide like this when they'd just met, but this was quite literally a once in a lifetime thing for vampires. Several minutes later, with Tommy still inside Adam, hovering over him, Adam finally looked up at Tommy. 

"I... I've learned that sometimes the best things in life are things you never saw coming. I think you might be one of those things. I'll do it. I'll bond with you." 

Tommy couldn't believe it. There weren't words to explain the feelings inside him, so instead he leaned in and kissed Adam and from there it was easy. They moved together like a fluid dance, Tommy giving to Adam every time Adam shoved up to meet his thrusts. It felt like they'd done it a million times before in that moment. Everything became blurry, the pleasure causing a haze in Tommy's brain. Tiny flashes of the lives Adam lead up to this point, the point in which he was ready to be Tommy's mate. Adam had been many reincarnations, but this beautiful empath was the one that fate had deemed right for Tommy. Time slipped away from him and before he realized it orgasm was near and his fangs dropped in preparation for the bond. 

"Adam, I'm going to bite my wrist, I need you to drink some of my blood. Then I will feed off you again to seal the bond." Tommy wanted Adam to know what was going to happen. 

"I... Will I be like you?" 

"No, not exactly. Our bond will mean I will always be able to find you and you won't die. You will still have your soul." 

Adam nodded and while still thrusting into Adam, Tommy balanced on one arm and used his fangs to pierce his own wrist. He offered it to Adam. Adam's lips closed around the wound and the pleasure spiked hard and fast. Tommy lunged forward, latching on to Adam's neck to feed and seal the bond. When blood hit his tongue the orgasm rushed through him and he distantly realized Adam released his wrist. Adam's cries of release filled Tommy's head. 

In the minutes that followed, Tommy pulled away from Adam's neck and licked the wound closed. It was easier to just go limp and rest on Adam than it was to roll over so that's just what he did. Tommy wasn't sure where the road would lead from here. They still had so much they didn't know about each other, but with the warmth in his body fading, replaced by the phantom touch of Adam's thoughts in his mind, Tommy knew they would be just fine.


End file.
